Drawing the Right Card
by stsenna
Summary: Slight AU. Wy is older now and has begun attending world conferences. While much of it goes predictably, some of it leads her somewhere she could never have expected. Made up human names used. Crack pairing. GirlxGirl. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Drawing the Right Card**

**A/N: Just something I felt like doing. Very crack pairing, yet I can see it working in some aspects. I'll start writing here and see whether or not you guys think I should continue with this. Includes Older Wy kind of AU and Girl x Girl. Wy's POV. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Sometimes love finds you at the time and place you'd never have expected and doesn't match the picture of it you'd had in your mind. There's something that happened to me that illustrates that perfectly.

It was shortly after my country's economy had begun to gain real infrastructure and I'd begun to be recognised a lot more widely. This meant that I grew quite a bit physically and my physical appearance went from me appearing around 7 years old, to around 14 years. Also, because of my increased recognition, world conference invitations would soon start coming in a lot more often than before. But it was my first world conference (outside of Oceania, since Australia and New Zealand almost always invited me when they were the hosts) in Paris where a sequence of events caught me completely off guard.

It was what seemed like a usual world conference. Meaning, I sat back while every other country argued with at least one other and each one refused to hear any of the others out. Even Australia and New Zealand started arguing with England about his former empire, so I was basically alone in not wanting to argue with someone. In that situation, I just did what I do best when I couldn't paint. Draw.

That was one thing that was never going to change, regardless of my level of recognition. My love for art. And so it went, I pulled out my trusty drawing pencil and just started to sketch a few things. Mainly sea animals because I find them peaceful, unlike that conference. This went on for a considerable amount of time and then the surprises came.

I'd almost completely forgotten I wasn't at home when I felt a light tapping on my shoulder and an "upper-class" sounding voice simply saying "Pardon moi, mademoiselle?"

I turned around unusually quickly and saw a short blonde girl wearing a long pink coat with a white blouse and red neck bow just about visible underneath, with a pair of tall brown boots covering whatever her coat didn't. Her sky blue eyes behind a pair of glasses looking down at the pieces of paper I'd sketched on, with her long braids hanging down, appearing to only be held in place by a red ribbon on one side, and a bobby pin on the other. My initial thought after seeing her was what surprised me the most though. All I remember was thinking one word. "Beautiful."

I didn't really have much time to think of anything else before I started to speak. "Hello. May I help you?" I somehow managed to force out.

"Bonjour." She replied casually, yet maintaining a dignified tone as I thought she would judging by her appearance, "I'm The Principality of Monaco. I'm not sure I've seen you at a conference before." She addressed me politely, which was nice when compared with the shouting and arguing from the other nations in the room.

"N-no, you probably wouldn't have. This is my first real world conference. I must admit I'm not too impressed with the running of things." I was trying to remain composed, but her elegance was proving to be more than just an obstacle, at least in my mind, though Monaco acted like she didn't notice. "I-I'm the Principality of Wy. Just a micro nation who's gained recognition recently." I blurted out. Why was I suddenly "just a micro nation" when I was so proud before? Was it nerves, or just me not wanting to appear egotistical in front of her?

"Oh non. Mon frère isn't making such a good impression as the host country is he? Although, I see your point." She began looking towards the eternal argument raging between every other nation present, then set her gaze back towards my sketches. "Very impressive. I should expect no less from the artists' Principality." She nodded with a very impressed look on her face and pushed her glasses up with her left index finger.

"They're not. Really. These are just rushed and nowhere near my best. I was just bored." I replied. Maybe I wasn't _that _keen to hide my pride, but she didn't call me up on it.

"Well, if you're bored perhaps we could play some cards, oui?" She asked as she pulled out a neat, clean deck of playing cards, sat down next to me and placed the deck on the table. "What games do you know how to play?"

If there was any time I'd really embarrassed myself, it was at this point. "I-I don't really know any Ms Monaco. My brothers usually just play kids' games with me." I stuttered uncontrollably and felt myself blushing quite madly, but Monaco just smiled at me with that lovely smile only someone like her could produce.

"Oh, this won't do will it? How about after this you come to Monte Carlo with me and I'll teach you how to play?" she put her cards back into her coat, that smile of hers still beaming. "And no need to be so formal, Wy. Just call me Matilda oui?"

Matilda…what an elegant name. I don't know why I was thinking about her like this so soon after meeting her. I'd never had any feelings for a girl before, or even boys really. But I couldn't reply with a deafening silence or I'd embarrass myself even more. "Thank you Matilda. I'm Ashleigh. And I'd love to take you up on your offer."

At that point I'd basically decided that I'd at least become a student of hers for some time and hopefully get to know her. I was also convinced that these sudden feelings were a part of growing up and they'd just blow over. But at the time, Matilda was all I was thinking about for the rest of that meeting and quite far beyond.

**A/N: So? Good or bad? Should I continue or give up now? You decide! Please review this very crack pairing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So, time went by, arguments were made and asserted, but this was to little advantage for anyone involved. Also, sketches and drawings were done in my notepad. Those were the key signs that the conference was effectively over and I'd be heading to Monte Carlo soon. Australia had no problem with me sticking around this part of the world for a few extra days, especially if it was for the sake of my own foreign relations. He's always pretty laid back about what I do, but he likes to know about it. He cares.

Matilda was saying her goodbye to her brother when I'd come out to meet her outside the conference room. The hallway was just a long stretch of brown wall as far as I saw it. Nothing attracting the eye of an artist like myself, with an obvious exception of course. But that wasn't the room itself was it? France soon left her and Matilda greeted me with that smile of hers that was so lovely.

"You looked very bored after we spoke, non? You just drew. Not getting involved at all." she asked, meaning I hadn't hid my overall boredom with things as well as I'd thought. That or she was paying attention to me, but that was wishful thinking.

"Well, I had a couple of ideas for some sketches I wanted to do and that was more productive than arguing over nothing like every other nation in there." I brandished the notepad that was under my arm with a fairly proud smile on my face. Naturally, the Artists' Principality should be able to create some form of peaceful art in what certainly weren't peaceful conditions.

"Oh, did you Ashleigh? May I see?" she pushed up her glasses as she finished her sentence and wore an intrigued look on her face.

I hesitated for a moment, partly because most of what I'd started was unfinished and partly because if I wanted her to see anything I'd drawn, I'd need the right time and place to explain it. Since most people ask about the symbolism of my work, I assume Matilda would be the same.

"Well…..the drawings in there aren't really finished yet." That was a start. Now I had to somehow get out an end to the explanation. "And I'd rather you see my finished pieces than anything in progress. That way you can give your opinion easier." To hear Matilda compliment my art would probably send me into some state of being unable to be any happier. Both with my own work and the fact that this was Matilda we were talking about. Her opinion would be that special to me, but anything like that would have to wait. As Matilda would probably put it herself, I had to keep my cards hidden for now.

Matilda gave me a slightly quizzical look in response. "And why would my opinion on art be valued by the Artists' Principality herself?" she said, with a genuine look on her face showing that she genuinely had no idea why I wanted her opinion.

After some very quick thinking on my part, I came up with an answer out of nowhere "Because your country's architecture is very impressive, while your brother, Mr France, has also produced many great artists." A compliment and showing you're not totally ignorant on her or her brother's history. I still didn't know why this was so much of a focus, but I was improvising. "That and you look like you enjoy art as well. You appear to me as a classy young woman and I'm glad you've invited me to your home." I finished up. Again with the compliments. Was I being too obvious? Have I just made my feelings too clear too quickly? I just couldn't stop worrying about what I'd just said.

The momentary pause in conversation as Matilda took in what I said felt like hours of me waiting for a reply. I was so worried I'd embarrassed myself and made myself out to be nothing but a suck up to older nations.

"Oh. Merci. I didn't know you thought so highly of my country or mon frère's artists. Just ask me to have a look when you're ready, oui?" she said, that smile of hers appearing again. I hadn't messed things up yet anyway. It wasn't an unusual occurrence that thinking on my feet paid off for me, but I was more thankful for it at this point than any other.

Matilda gestured towards the exit of the building, the open door just about visible from where I stood and a taxi ready for us. "Shall we go now? I'm sure you're looking forward to it." She pointed at the coat pocket where she kept a deck of playing cards as we began to walk together towards the exit.

"I certainly am. I think you'll be the first country to teach me something that isn't considered childish." I replied with a slightly sarcastic tone, but that was more me trying to make up for me telling her I'd only played kids' card games than anything. "And it'll give me a brilliant opportunity to see your country with my own eyes. I hear the harbours and hotels in Monte Carlo are very beautiful" I managed to add in. I had to be more subtle with these compliments but for now, Matilda didn't seem to react or be made to feel awkward by it.

She nodded her head in approval as we reached the taxi and got in, her smile growing slightly but noticeably wider. "C'est vrai. Many people consider many things beautiful about my country."

I had to keep myself from saying "I can think of many things beautiful about you. And I don't mean your land or architecture." I hadn't gotten to the stage of humiliating myself that much yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The taxi ride was pretty uneventful to say the least. Pretty much comprised of me and Matilda simply making small talk with each other about insignificant and irrelevant topics. Mainly to do with the fact I seem to do nothing but sketch and paint, which is simply dealt with by reminding her that I take my position as the Artists' Principality very seriously.

Of course, it was upon our arrival into Monte Carlo that things started to get a bit more interesting. Monte Carlo was the beautiful city with great architecture and harbours and the overall beauty that it had been made out to have by Australia travelling there for the Monaco Grand Prix. But I'm not going to lie; the city and my general surroundings weren't my main focus. As if that wasn't obvious.

So, we both got out of the taxi once it stopped and Matilda led me to the front door of what looked more like a hotel than a house, but she pointed out that near enough every building in the area was either a hotel or a casino and that where she lived was both. She unlocked the door and walked in, indicating to me to follow her.

"Come in Ashleigh. I live upstairs so I'll take you up there first so you've got a while to settle in." Matilda said as she led me right past the reception desk in the foyer and up the stairs. Unusually, I wasn't bothering about taking the time to look at any paintings that happened to be in the room. But I could probably forgive myself for concentrating on her instead, since that seemed inevitable from when I first accepted her invitation. I brought myself from behind her to by her side and I could just about see a thoughtful, yet happy look on her face.

She quickly turned to look directly at me with that radiant, yet dignified smile of hers, which caught me a little off guard, but I simply smiled back and waited, expecting her to say something, which she did.

"It's a new thing for me teaching a younger nation how to play cards like a student. I hope you don't mind me being more informal than I am at conferences." She said, almost in a concession "But I'm glad to be teaching you since you seem very intelligent and should pick it up quickly." I was very flattered by such a comment and was preparing to speak until she added another little bit to her sentence "And I don't think I've ever taught anyone as cute as you either."

My words of thanks almost stopped in their tracks at that last line. Had Matilda really just said that? She thinks I'm cute? What does she mean by that? Although it could mean she likes me too and all that's needed is for one of us to say it, but that's far too optimistic. There's no way that could be right is there? She probably just means it in a sort of "You're so little it's cute" way.

Not wanting to take my chances, I decided to just smile and reply with "Thank you. I'm glad you think I'm capable, Matilda." If I was going to avoid the risk of making things incredibly awkward so quickly, I decided to just look past the "cute" line for now. It seemed like that safest option.

She smiled a little wider than before as we continued up the stairs. Eventually, we reached a closed door which was soon unlocked and opened by Matilda before she led me in. It was pretty obvious this was where she lived just be having a little look around. The walls were generally coloured in the shade of green you usually see on tables in casinos. Then there's the furniture, with pretty much all of it being red or black, roughly half of each colour, I thought to myself that if anyone loves anything as much as art, it's Matilda and her cards and casino.

"Do you like the decorations?" Matilda's voice interrupted my train of thought. I can't say for sure, but I think I just got distracted by thinking about the design and colours, which was probably to be expected of the Artists' Principality. Then there's the fact that I'm now making a mental link between art and design and Matilda, which with me was always going to be a very good thing, for a multitude of obvious reasons.

Once she'd asked I'd turned around and looked at her and to my complete surprise, she looked quite nervous. Genuinely nervous. She seemed to struggle to look me in the eye and she was fiddling with her fingers by her side, like my answer was actually important to her.

"It's certainly very nice. I've always loved dark greens and the whole casino theme of yours seems very fitting and I think it looks great around your house. But it's your house, my opinion shouldn't really affect whether or not you like how you've decorated it." I had replied with the genuine truth and suddenly, I didn't feel as if she was a teacher looking down on me like a student. She was a friend who actually cared what I thought and at that idea any nerves seemed to just decrease within me.

Once I'd answered her question, she seemed to almost freeze for a split second before looking straight at me "Oh non," she began shaking her head with a broad, lovely smile "Your opinion is important to me. I can get no better answer than from the Artists' Principality. "Mais…" she hesitated for a moment and she seemed to revert to her nervous state "Do you mind me asking you a non-artistic question?"

I tried to smile reassuringly, pretending to not pick up on her newfound nervousness. "Sure, go ahead Matilda."

"Mon dieu" I think I heard her mutter to herself before looking straight at me again "It's strange but….do you mind me calling you cute?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That question couldn't have possibly been any more of a surprise to me than it was. I was pretty much frozen on the spot by it, trying to get some words out. Some kind of answer. I'd gotten myself into this situation where she was calling me cute and making no effort to hide it or cover it up. I couldn't have asked for anything better right? And yet, here I was unable to advance on this…this advantageous position.

"W-well…" finally, something came out that resembled an answer "A lot of people call me cute…so I don't see why I'd have no problem with others saying it and not want you to say it." Okay Ashleigh…you've laid a foundation to not alienate either Matilda or yourself, make it count. "I personally like it when you call me cute than others. It's more….meaningful when coming from a friend rather than an older nation trying to show they're good with kids."

Matilda seemed to smile at me, almost playfully. Like what I'd just said to her had made me appear totally naïve to her.

Matilda went on to reply, "But I don't mean it in a way that older nations usually say to children." It had. And she was almost enjoying the face that I was becoming noticeably more confused as she went on, which was most probably showing in my facial expressions.

She pushed her glasses up her nose and continued "You're not a child to me Ashleigh. I like to consider you an adult, so when I say you're cute," she paused for a second, as if to let me feel nervous for a little longer. "I mean that in the way that you act really cute and lovely. In the same way you think I'm pretty and how you love hearing me speak French, oui?"

Did she just say all that about me and get it all completely right? It was almost like she know exactly what I was feeling, which meant I was either in the position I subconsciously wanted to be in since I saw her, or was running the risk of really embarrassing myself.

This was a make or break moment in terms of whether I could preserve this new "friendship" or completely ruin it. As I felt myself blushing absurdly brightly and my gaze slowly falling towards my feet I managed to utter out two of the very few words of French I knew. "C'est vrai." I couldn't come up with anything else? Now I was sure I'd just made it look as though I'm trying too hard to impress her. I almost had to stay looking down for a moment, before eventually deciding to look her in the eye as I continued.

"I do think you're extremely pretty and I love it when you speak French. There's just…." I still couldn't look right at her, so I closed my eyes while I finished, "There's something about you that makes you really lovely to be around and if you think I'm cute and you're not as nervous about saying so as I am calling you pretty, maybe I'm just a coward."

I had to be modest and self-critical at that point. I didn't feel anything else would get me anywhere, when I finally decided to open my eyes I saw her. Smiling radiantly at me like I'd not put a foot wrong through all of what I'd just said.

"Ashleigh" her voice seemed a lot softer than it was before and before I knew it, she was walking towards me and taking me in her arms in a sweet, almost comforting embrace. "You're not a coward at all. You're not used to liking a girl because you're young and didn't expect any of this to happen."

I started to hug her back while she carried on speaking, albeit slowly due to how surprised and amazed I was at what she was saying. It's like she could really understand what I was thinking and feeling, which was one more reason for me to adore her like I did.

"Think about it Ashleigh. You're here in my house telling me exactly what you think of me. You could have shied away and backed off, but you didn't. I'm proud of you for that."

I couldn't break away. I was just so overjoyed with what Matilda had just said that I didn't want to disturb the moment. It was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Since Matilda and I had our little encounter in Paris which led to a few more things going on back at her home in Monte Carlo, I'd gone back to my own country and kept to myself as I normally do, with the exceptions of my older brother Australia occasionally checking up on me. However, this attempt to almost shy away from everything that was said in that Monte Carlo room was short lived, but what triggered the next series of events caught me by surprise just as much as what had already happened.

A few days after Australia and I had arrived back from the conference in Paris, we'd settled back down to our normal, home based work. Although, with my brother being as laid back as he is and with me being a micro nation who doesn't usually have all that much to do, one thing came up out of nowhere. Australia invited me to Canberra to play some cricket with him, New Zealand and a few of his cities, just for fun. And that's where the next set of circumstances fell into place for another meeting. This one much less by chance though.

We'd started playing cricket in what was basically Australia's back garden and gotten through about 10 overs. Australia was playing umpire with Canberra bowling to Melbourne who was in to bat. New Zealand was on one side of Melbourne where the ball was less likely to be hit while Sydney and I were on the side the ball was most likely to be hit.

Seems simple right? However, Sydney takes his cricket very seriously, which can sometimes end badly for some of us. So when one hit from Melbourne came over in our direction and was heading towards the boundary of the garden (which, if the ball crossed would give more points to the batting team) one of us two had to catch Melbourne out. So, looking up at the sky, I positioned myself to catch the ball. Unfortunately for me, also looking up at the sky running to get into the same position was Sydney. Before I knew it, the guy had basically run into me from my left hand side and knocked me over. An action that would have a fair few side effects.

There were obvious immediate effects. I fell pretty hard and awkwardly on my outstretched right arm. That's a formula for a lot of pain right there. For a while, nobody else seemed sure what had actually happened. It even seemed to take Sydney a moment to realise what he'd done. Once he had though, he was very apologetic. He always was towards me. He asked if I was okay and once I'd stood up I realised I couldn't move my right arm without being in a lot of pain. Sydney and I both went to explain it to my worried older siblings, Australia and New Zealand.

A quick trip to the hospital confirmed what I'd thought, I'd broken my arm pretty badly and had to rest it for a few days. Fortunately, I could still write (and very fortunately, I could still draw and paint) with my preferred left hand, which meant I was capable of doing any work I had to, but Australia being as worrisome as he is over me, just decided to stay at my house for those few days to keep watch over me.

Now, there's no surprise as to who I wrote to first to say that I was being kept rested in my bed by Australia for some days. What was a surprise, however, was that almost 48 hours after I'd sent the letter, I had a guest. One afternoon, Australia knocked on my bedroom door "Ashleigh? You awake?"

"Yes, I'm awake Aussie." I replied, "What do you need brother?" I asked politely

"You have a visitor. Shall I let her in?"

It couldn't be could it? She wouldn't make all that effort to travel the world just to see me would she?

"Sure, let her in." I answered. The door opened slowly and in walked the unmistakeable sight of a short girl with long blonde braids and glasses. Once our eyes met, I couldn't help but blush a little out of embarrassment, but not without smiling at Matilda, who returned the favour. With my free arm that wasn't in a sling, I pointed to a free chair next to my desk, which Matilda brought over to my bedside and sat down.

"You didn't have to come all the way over here Matilda." I said in an unusually soft voice, but despite what I said there was no doubt that I was overjoyed at the surprise of seeing her, which she probably knew.

"But I wanted to be here for you. You're injured, oui?" I nodded in response and then Matilda continued "I wanted to be here for my friend, since…."

She trailed off for a moment, looking very thoughtful. After a few second she slowly leaned in towards me and whispered "Je t'aime." before our lips were together. It had happened so fast, but it had happened. Matilda had kissed me. And I didn't do anything to stop her. Why? Because I didn't want to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ideally for both Matilda and me I think, our little embrace would have gone on almost for eternity. However, that was never going to happen realistically and after a short while the inevitable interruption came when we could hear footsteps coming up the stairs in my house and a voice calling up to me.

"You okay up there Ash?" It was Australia, his voice and footsteps growing nearer. Matilda seemed keen to avoid any kind of embarrassment, especially when it came to potentially embarrassing me as well.

"Play along okay? Just start shuffling a pack of playing cards." I whispered to her "I can act. I have a plan."

Matilda replied with a little smile and spoke in a similarly low volume voice "Oui oui. I trust you." She began shuffling her cards that she'd pulled out of her pocket, not hesitating to do so with her eyes closed which was impressive. Moments later Australia knocked on the door.

"Am I alright to come in Ashleigh?" he asked, polite to me as he usually was.

"Sure, Australia." He came into the room as I carried on speaking "Miss Monaco was just showing me a card trick of hers."

Matilda smirked and giggled to herself a little "Mon dieu! Toi et ton frere don't need to be so formal! Madamoiselle Wy, just call me Matilda okay. Et toi Monsieur Australie?" she said, she had opened her eyes, but she was still shuffling her cards as seamlessly and perfectly as before while not even appearing to be slightly focussed on them.

"Okay Matilda. You can call me Ashleigh or Ash okay?" I said. I was pretty glad she was going along with what I had, before calling my attention back to the cards in her hand."

"Et mes cartes." She said before she stopped shuffling them and turned the top one over at almost blinding speed "Is this your card?"

The fact that it was the Queen of Hearts didn't even occur to me as I replied "It is! That's really something Matilda!" Thinking about it, the Queen of Hearts would, in a way, become important in future progression, but for now I didn't think much of it.

Australia simply laughed to himself "Glad to see you're learning! Just don't start gambling now okay?" he said as he walked out. Then I could breathe again. Matilda spoke once Australia was no longer within earshot.

"Of course you won't gamble, you've already taken all the risks you need to." She said with that smile of hers that I could never truly turn away from. She was right. I'd been bold and brave with her. Even I couldn't deny that. I would have thought for longer if my thoughts weren't interrupted.

"Now to actually show you a card trick Ashleigh. Your thinking was quick but my hands can beat it." Matilda spread out all the cards along her hands to show that's what they were. 52 cards with blue backs in a pile. She began to speedily shuffle the cards before stopping all of a sudden and holding the deck out to me. "Take the top seven cards Ashleigh and place them all face down apart from the last one."

I nodded and reached over with my left hand, drawing each card one by one and placing them face down on my bed, but something strange happened when I got to the seventh. Instead of a blue back like all the others, this card had a red back and golden border, as opposed to the white border on all the other cards in the pack. I hesitated for a moment, wondering whether or not I should take it before Matilda gave me a smile and a nod. I took the card and placed this one face up and was surprised by what I saw. It wasn't a playing card.

Without a word I picked it up and examined it closer, the front was almost identical to the back if not for some white, cursive writing. I began to read it in my head and it said "Matilda would like to invite you to Le Formule 1 Grand Prix de Monaco in May. Please meet her on the Tuesday before the race at the Casino Square. Merci!"

I was a little stunned and surprised before turning to the girl who would be hosting this prestigious event. Prestigious for her, any Formula 1 fan, which I was and for the face that I'd been invited into her inner sanctum to be in and amongst such prestige. Without thinking, I just shouted out "Tres bien! Merci!" Maybe I was looking to impress her, but I didn't care if I was trying to hard this time.

Matilda couldn't help but laugh at my reaction before she wiped one of her glasses' lenses and replied "I take it that you accept my offer?"

"Gladly! I'd love to meet you at your grand prix! I can hardly believe you'd invite me in the first place!" I really was very excited at the prospect.

Matilda, knowing she'd made her mark and done what she'd come here to do and possibly just a little more, she got up. "I'll see you at Casino Square then. Mardi, remember? Au revoir!" she got up and left the room, leaving me to think on what had happened while Matilda was with me. In short, she'd kissed me, my first kiss with another girl and offered me to an invitation to a great event in her country and asked me to meet her specifically. I don't know which would be better, the prestige of the Monaco Grand Prix or the prospect of actually being able to prepare myself for being in Matilda's country this time and being with her while the event went on.

Okay, maybe I did know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

There were many reasons I'd accept an invitation to a Formula 1 race. Firstly, it was a Formula 1 race and with me being such a fan of the sport, I'd have gone to pretty much any event to do with the sport if given the chance. Secondly, it was the Monaco Grand Prix. A prestigious event filled with glamour and glory. The jewel in the sport's crown. Also, I'd be spending nearly a week in a beautiful county to observe such an event and most importantly, **with** a beautiful country.

Of course, if there was one downside with all the prestige and glamour, it was the formality that came with it. Not that I'd have a problem with being formal, but as soon as I told Australia, who was downstairs from my room at the time that I'd been invited to see the race, the first thing he mentioned was dressing like a "proper" lady. Not something I did very often, given my generally tomboyish tendencies from being raised by Australia, Sydney and New Zealand. All three of them were males after all.

Australia though, knew about my predicament quite well, so before going any further or giving me a chance to reply to his previous comment, he spoke up. "Since neither you nor me are all too familiar with shopping for formal girls' wear, I think it may be best that I put you into contact with someone who might be able to help." He started to text somebody before appearing to send it and then pause for thought.

"I should say a couple of things though. I don't know him all that well, but I'm sure he'll be able to help you. Although, he is quite…odd."

"Hold on." I said, a little confused "Him? He? So you suggest I go shopping for a weeks' worth of formal wear with a guy?"

Australia grinned even wider than usual "Trust me. Soon as you see him, you'll understand why I chose him. But that won't be for a few days, since you still need to rest your arm. It's going to be strange enough for you without having to do it one-handed as well!"

At that, I decided to just smile and nod, having no idea who was going to be helping me to decide what to wear to the Grand Prix and headed back upstairs to go and rest. It had been an eventful time to say the least and with Australia being so adamant that I rest myself, I decided it would be best if I did just that. It would give me a chance to collect my thoughts anyway. Being an artist meant I had high potential to be emotional, but with recent new emotions for one particular new person to me, thrown in with even more recent flat out confusion that had me thinking "What guy would Australia choose to take me shopping?" I had even more thinking to do. I needed to occupy myself. Possibly a drawing. I could do that with just my left hand. I'd already started it anyway and wanted it to be finished soon. Before I went to the Grand Prix.

A few days later, I'd had both my sling and my cast taken off of my arm and had to go shopping with the mystery guest Australia had decided would come and help me pick some things to wear. Australia had decided that he didn't need to be watching over me any longer, so he went back to Canberra, leaving me alone as usual. I'd gotten myself ready as I normally did for a morning. Before long, there was a knock on my door, so I went and opened it. Stood before me was a man with blonde hair which was just a bit longer than mine, going down to his chin's level, as well as green eyes and the most noticeable thing about him, was a frilly pink shirt that he was wearing.

"May I help you?" I asked politely, unsure as to who this was, but my initial thoughts were to be confirmed as he replied

"Girl, this is, like, about how I can help you!" He spoke in what seemed to be an east European accent and pointed at me kind of forcefully "Your brother said you needed some new clothes for an event and you totally do! I mean, you can't, like dress like that! You dress even more masculine than me!"

I looked down at my attire and it was a normal t-shirt with a pair of shorts. It wasn't special because it didn't need to be. Shopping was never a big deal for me. And given my usual sarcastic impulses, I had to avoid pointing out how feminine he was anyway, so I just smiled and answered.

"Well, I think you're the one who's best placed to help me choose some nice clothes. So I'm thankful for your assistance." I spoke politely because, of course, I had an ulterior motive. I needed to impress a certain someone.

*Sounds like you totally get it! I'm Poland and I'll be sure that you get some totally stylish clothes to wear!"

Without giving me a chance to introduce myself, he pretty much dragged me out and we ended going around a lot of clothes stores. Admittedly, by the time I'd gotten back home and Poland had left, I was quite tired and fed up of shopping for a while. The important thing was, though, that I'd gotten my formal dresses that I'd need and my choices had received Poland's seal of approval. One dress even had him saying "Girl, if Liet wasn't like, mine already I'd totally let you meet him!"

I was better off not thinking about it. I was tired of the words "like" and "totally" and could have done without confusing myself any further at that point. There was just the underlying thought that covered the whole scenario; I was set to be **Monaco's **guest of honour at **her** Grand Prix.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When the time for me to fly to Monaco, I was already pretty excited for the Grand Prix, the sights of the country and of course _the sight _of the country. Luckily, my inexperience in flying to Europe directly from Australia was somewhat helped by having Aussie with me, since he was also a Grand Prix host nation and was invited to Monte Carlo as well. He got invited to a lot of long-distance races, so he was more capable of handling time zone differences and other things. Simply put, I knew I had to be at the Casino Square on Tuesday, but would be incredibly jet lagged by going back 9 hours in time zones. From this, me and Australia both agreed that we'd get there on Monday evening, providing me plenty of chance to rest before Tuesday. I was quite fortunate to have Aussie help me out in that respect, since he didn't even need to be at the track until Thursday, so it was all for me.

Another thing that suited me very well in my situation was Australia's tendency not to ask many questions, but to just shrug things off. That dealt with one thing that I wasn't looking forward to before the long haul flight, having to explain the situation between me and Matilda. It was difficult to work things out myself, never mind trying to explain to my brother that my first relationship is with a girl, but keeping to type, he just asked who I was meeting and where. Simple and fortunately for me, not needing much explanation. I was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, luck was going to be on my side this week.

As planned, Australia and I arrived in Monte Carlo on the Monday evening. While I had been here before with Matilda, the place looked much more beautiful at night than during the day. Especially the glow of lights from the few boats that were in the harbour at this point and their reflections in the gentle, but not unnoticeable ripples in the water. As the weekend wore on, the harbour would obviously fill up, so I had to enjoy the sight while I could. Australia soon yanked my away from my thoughts and daydreaming though, reminding me of just how tired I was after the flight.

We found our hotel, not far from the Rascasse corner on what would be the Grand Prix circuit for the weekend. The room was a simple, two bedrooms, a kitchen and a TV made up its interior. It didn't need to be anything but simple. Aussie and I could be comfortable for the week and we had a more than decent view of the part of the circuit our room overlooked, as well as the harbour which wasn't far away. I quickly settled down and got ready to go to sleep, seeing as it was already late and in all honesty, I had no trouble sleeping that night. Despite how weighted my conscience and thoughts were for various reasons, as well as being very excited to be visiting Matilda while watching a Grand Prix, I was very tired after the journey, being as it was a journey that involved travelling much further and for much longer than I was used to.

The following day would prove to be much more interesting. I woke up surprisingly early and still felt very well rested. Since I'd been told by Australia that the formal part of the week probably wouldn't arise until Thursday, when the actual Grand Prix weekend would begin, I wore my usual attire to go and meet Matilda at the Casino Square corner, as opposed to the dresses Poland had advised me to buy a few weeks before. I left the hotel and walked out towards our arranged meeting point and then it hit me. There were only a few centimetres of barrier separating me from an actual Grand Prix circuit. However, I had to contain the excitement that came with that realisation. I needed to at least maintain some dignity and not make a total fool of myself. As I went up the hill and approached the aforementioned corner, someone slowly entered my view.

It quickly became obvious that the person was Matilda, though unlike me, she was very well dressed. Her hair was worn asymmetrically as usual, but looking elsewhere, she just looked very formal and very nice. Needless to say, her rosy pink dress was modest, yet classy and lovely, covering most of her body like her coat usually did and on her feet were two high heeled black boots. Dressed like this, she didn't just personify her nation, but was a pure embodiment of class and grace also.

Of course, after seeing that kind of beauty, I was much less confident about turning up in a cardigan, shorts and sandals that I'd just thrown on. As though I hadn't made much of an effort and Matilda had put all of her effort in to look nice. I continued to approach her, considerably more nervous than before and managed to wave as I got closer.

Once I felt I was close enough, I spoke "Hey Matilda!" I called before smiling at her, which she returned before I continued "Thank you for inviting me here and I'm sure your streets will provide a marvellous spectacle for the weekend for the duration of the weekend." I'd gotten it into my mind that if I didn't look formal, I had to at least sound like I was to avoid looking like some girl who didn't understand the first thing about Formula 1 and the prestige and formality that came with being anywhere near the Monaco Grand Prix, which is probably what most people assume about me at first sight.

Still with her smile from before, Matilda replied "Bonjour Ashleigh. You don't need to talk like that to me. I already know how smart you are."

I almost had to stop and decide whether or not I'd heard her right, before speaking again "Thank you." I said with what felt like a slight blush appearing on my cheeks. It wasn't often I was complimented so outright. "I just thought I had to act formal so as not to ruin your formal and…" I paused to try and find the words, but decided to be just as straightforward with my compliment as she had been "I didn't want to ruin the formal and beautiful image you've presented yourself with." All of that was true, despite my nerves and hesitation while saying it. It seemed almost surreal to be saying all of this.

Seemingly noticing how nervous I was, Matilda spoke up before I could continue, though with a slight giggle in her voice, it still remained soft and reassuring as it usually was when I was perhaps making myself a little too nervous around her. "You mean how I'm dressed? Don't worry. I'm the only one who needs to be formal for now. I act as a dealer at this casino." She smiled brightly, while I again had to wait a moment for the words to sink in.

"Oh…w-well I should have made more of an effort at least…" I managed to force out. I still hadn't lost my child-like stubbornness "It doesn't seem right is all."

"It's fine! Anyway, I think it's time you saw where I work." She said, taking my hand and leading me towards the front door of the casino overlooking the Casino Square corner (hence the name). I felt myself blushing and tensing up a little again, which was strange considering I had kissed Matilda without being overly nervous or embarrassed, but couldn't be seen to be holding hands with her, despite nobody being in or around a casino during a Monte Carlo morning. To be honest, at this point, my train of thought wasn't worth questioning, or you'd just end up with more questions to ask.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Due to the fact that I was led into the casino during the middle of the morning, on a day early on in the week, before the large number of Grand Prix visitors began to flood in, the place was pretty empty. There were a few staff members around, but even they were few and far between. Still holding my hand, Matilda led me into the main casino room, exchanged a few light greetings with the few staff members we saw while she was leading me to a card table at the side of the room. We sat on the black, leather covered stools at opposite ends of the table, before she pulled a pack of playing cards out from underneath the table, meaning she'd sat on the dealer's side, since there weren't any means of storage on my side of the table.

"Alright, black Jack." She said suddenly, before shuffling the pack of cards now in her hand "There are many different house rules about playing this game, but this is my house and my casino, so my rules apply." Smiling sweetly and winking a little at her hidden "My house, my rules" joke, she began to deal out seven cards to each of us, before turning the top card of the remaining deck face up and placing it to the side of the rest of the cards.

"The card that is face up is what you play on. You need to play either the same number or same suit as the card, or pick up a card from the deck." Matilda started to explain, before showing me her cards as an example "You can also play multiple cards at once if they're consecutive, or the same number in different suits." Once she'd finished speaking, she'd pointed to the 3 of diamonds that she was playing on, before quickly playing a 4, 5 and 6 of diamonds, followed by a 6 of clubs, spades and hearts. Smiling widely, she continued "The goal is to get rid of all the cards in your hand as quick as you can, and since I only have 1 card left, I'm "knocking" as the term goes." She started literally knocking on the table before speaking again "It's your turn."

I looked at my hand, not thinking that it was a particularly good hand, but since I was playing my first game and it was against La Matriarche herself, so I wouldn't be ashamed of losing, but even so, I didn't want to make myself look like a total fool. Without thinking, I put down a trio of 2s, hearts, then diamonds, then spades. Matilda then giggled and reached for the deck while speaking "Well, you had three 2s?" she started picking up cards, until she'd taken 6 and put them in her hand. Was that bad? Did I break a rule I wasn't aware of? "Oh, I should explain, when a player plays a 2, the next player in line picks up 2 cards unless they have a 2, a black jack, or a red Jack. Playing a 2 adds 2 to the count, a black Jack adds seven and a red Jack cancels it."

Once again, my worries were completely unfounded, since I'd actually played the game properly, to a fairly high and very lucky standard. After she'd finished explaining, Matilda paused and looked at me. After a moment's pause, she muttered "Your turn Ashleigh. I picked up." I didn't realise my previous move had so many effects, but in all honesty, what, or who was I really focussing on. Did I want to win? I didn't have Matilda's hunger for gambling and thrills, but I was always willing to make an effort. After much hesitation, I played a run of three spades, ending on an 8 of spades. Realising I had only one card left, I quietly knocked on the table, not wanting to draw much attention to myself in an otherwise quiet place. After another pause, Matilda began to speak again

"An eight makes the next player miss a go. Your turn." She smiled as she spoke, seeing that I could potentially win. Sure enough, I played the Queen of spades I had left and shyly spoke up.

"S-so…I won?" I managed to get out. With a nod and a lovely smile from Matilda, I was assured that I had won the game. She quickly tidied up the cards, put them away and gently took my hand again, this time leading me upstairs into the higher reaches of the building.

"Would you like to join me this evening at table side?" She said, turning to face me "You won't expected or allowed to play, but I'd be happy to see you spectate." Smiling and nodding, I replied.

"Yes, I'd love to. As long as you're not playing against Australia or anything. I don't want to be divided." A small smirk grew on my face throughout the second half of that, but Matilda simply patted my head and continued.

"The dealer very rarely plays, so that won't happen." After a small pause, she resumed speaking "Though, another thing I'd like to teach you about avoiding distraction tactics." As we reached a locked door, she took a key out and opened it, revealing a comfortable looking room, well furnished with all sorts of luxuries like large, plasma TVs and a nice breeze of air conditioning and looking out the window, a very nice view of the Grand Prix circuit, the reason why I was here….wasn't it? Either way, Matilda was living very nicely here while she worked. It was completely different to the understated room she led me to before.

"So, distractions." Matilda said, snapping me out of my thoughts "Female players in particular tend to use their looks as distractions, be it wearing revealing clothes or something of the like. However, I prefer to play fairly, so it's not my preferred method."

My mind went into auto pilot, my mouth working faster than my brain "Oh, I shouldn't have to worry then." Was I really going to finish this line off? "No matter what they show me, it won't be as beautiful as you always are." Well I said it. It sounded like I was trying too hard to make a compliment, and using an awful pick-up line at the same time.

Dreading the reply, I was quickly answered by a giggle, while being led over to a bed. Matilda was still smiling brightly at me and was sat on the side of the bed, laying me down on it. It was a familiar scene, becoming even more familiar as she started to kiss me, a lot deeper and more passionately than before though. By the time I could respond by kissing in kind, she'd even started slowly pushing her tongue in! I'd never done anything like it before! A few moments ago I was worried I'd embarrassed myself, but now I was blushing a soft, rosy pink for a completely different reason.


End file.
